The Intimacy of Cooking
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: AU in which Lucy's dad is forcing her to take cooking classes and Natsu tags along, though little did they know that cooking classes are not as innocent as they seem. NaLu. Fluff. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hii, everyone! This is a oneshot I wrote for a request someone gave me on tumblr :')**

 **Hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

 _How frustrating_ , Lucy thought, storming back into her bedroom with her feet smacking the floor repeatedly. "Stupid Aquarius. Stupid dad. Stupid— _Natsu?_!" she gasped, laying wide-eyes on her pink haired friend who was lounging rather causally on her fluffy bed.

"Oii, I ain't stupid!" Natsu glowered, pulling himself up and off her bed, not bothering to smooth out his wrinkled black t-shirt or his slightly disheveled hair.

With her hands curling into fits on the sides of her hips, she cried on the top of her lungs, "WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!"

"'Cuz I wanted to hang out with you," he smiled with the light glistening on his pointy right canine.

As though his cheery tone was the sun, her anger quickly evaporated. She ducked her head, rubbing the back of neck, "Yeah, well I can't hang out."

"What?" his brows furrowed, leaning body weight onto his right foot. "Why not?"

"Because my dad's making me take a dumb cooking class tonight," she pouted with her brown eyes looking muddled.

"Why's he making you?" he asked, tilting his head to the right out of blatant curiosity. He watched as her pale cheeks heated up like Roman candle. _Odd_ , he thought. This must mean something good—good as in bad for Lucy, good for Natsu—if Lucy was blushing like this. An evil smirk twisted onto his lips.

Lucy quickly averted her gaze, meekly picking at her nails, "Becauseee…"

A sadistic chuckle erupted from his throat, "Because why?"

She squirmed in response with her face turning an even darker shade of red, looking so cute—Natsu nearly choked at the thought, but Lucy didn't seem to notice as she fell deeper and deeper into her self-mortification and blurted out, "BecausestupidAquariustoldmydadthatI'llnever—"

Natsu's head started to spin like he were on a merry-go-round as he tried to keep up with Lucy's frantic speech, but it was no use. He moved closer and quickly gripped Lucy by her thin shoulders, "Oii slow down, you're making me feel all motion sick."

Lucy flushed even brighter—if that were even possible—as she took a deep breath and met his onyx eyes head on, allowing him to see the shiny gold flakes in her brown iris. With her shoulders sagging, she said, "Aquarius—you know, my dad's assistant—told him that I'll never find a boyfriend unless I know how to cook."

Dead silence filtered into the room—well there were crickets chirping from the open window Natsu had climbed in from, but Natsu hadn't made a peep and his face was completely unreadable.

"Natsu?" Lucy timidly asked, fluttering her eyes at him.

He released her shoulders and fell back onto her bed, clutching his stomach as a roar of laughs bellowed throughout the room.

A vein throbbed under Lucy's blonde bangs, as she flailed her arms wildly, "Stop laughing!"

But Natsu only laughed harder, "Y-ou get-getting a-a b-Boyfriend!"

"It's not funny!" she huffed, trying to ignore the pang of hurt in her chest. "I can get a boyfriend with or without knowing how to cook!"

"Sure, sure," he snickered.

Her hands tightened into fists as she snapped, "You can go now! Like I said, I can't hang out!"

That sobered Natsu up as he bolted off her bed, looking at her with pleading eyes, "But everyone else is busy!"

"So go crash their plans!"

"They're all…" Now it was Natsu's turn to awkwardly squirm, which Lucy raised a brow to because it was rare to see Natsu squirm like that, "going on a...a group date."

"Ahhh," she nodded in understanding. All their friends seemed to have paired up; Levy and Gajeel, Erza and Jellal, even Natsu's brother: Zeref with his girlfriend Mavis.

And the biggest shock of all… _Gray and Juvia._

No one had the slightest of clue on how Juvia finally got Gray to ask her out…It was so sudden and only happened a week ago—both of them blowing off any questions directed about it, besides Juvia babbling about a love-making class—whatever that meant…

And it had become significantly awkward for Lucy seeing as they were all waiting for her and Natsu to get together, but Lucy refused and Natsu just fought anyone who made jokes.

"'Sides," Natsu said, offering a sly grin, "cooking class sounds fun!"

Her shoulders wilted like a dying flower, knowing Natsu's true intentions. "You just want to eat."

"Duhh," he cheekily grinned. "Plus," he wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulder, causing her to stiffen with a squeak, "it has to be fun with you there." Her face heated the second she smelt his natural fire-scent and a giddy feeling tickled her senses. Natsu always made her feel special with how he always wanted to hang around her.

Biting back a grin, she pretended to sound reluctant as she pulled away from him, "Fineee. I'll let you come."

"Yosh!" he beamed, "C'mon!" He grabbed hold of her wrist, his whole hand encircling it, tugging her towards the direction of the window—

"I'M NOT GOING OUT THE WINDOW! MY DAD'S DRIVING US!"

"NOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! Blerggg."

"HOW ARE YOU GETTING MOTION SICK JUST BY THINKING ABOUT— _DON'T YOU DARE PUKE IN MY ROOM!_ "

It was going to be a long night…

 **XOXOX**

Lucy practically had to carry Natsu out of the car when they arrived to the cooking school. With his arms swung around her shoulders for support, she towed onwards with Natsu's weight dragging like a dead body as they moved inside the building—some university—where classes were being held.

She disposed of Natsu's body in the middle of the hallway, wanting to relieve the ache in her back that he had caused, figuring he would come to his senses once he realized he was laying on solid ground.

An older lady was at the main desk, typing away on her computer with her square glasses occasionally sliding down the slope of her nose.

Lucy fake-coughed before timidly asking, "Umm, excuse me? Where are the uhh cooking classes being held?"

"Hmm?" the lady peered upwards at Lucy. "Ahh cooking classes? And you are by yourself, which means you are looking for Mest-sensei's class—just be warned he _needs to know_."

"He needs to know what?" Natsu asked, appearing so suddenly, Lucy gave a startled jump. He lightheartedly chuckled at her reaction and threw a lazy arm around her shoulder.

Lucy blushed within seconds.

And none of this went unnoticed by the lady behind the counter. "Ahh my mistake! Didn't realize you were _with someone_. You must be looking for Gildarts-sensei's class— room A7. Make a right then go all the way down, last room on the left."

Natsu disengaged himself from Lucy, exclaiming "Yush!" while he fist-bumped the air. Then he entwined his warm, rough hand in Lucy's and whisked her off. "Free food here we come!"

The receptionist silently observed, a small smile breaking onto her overly glossed lips.

"Wahhh Natsu! Slow down!"

"Oi, Lucy, you better not eat all the food."

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

The older lady, shaking her head, cackled, "…Young love."

 **XOXOX**

The duo stumbled into the classroom without a moment of hesitation.

Everyone seemed too distracted to notice, to Lucy's relief. There were eight stations set up, each with different cooking utensils, sinks, and ovens located behind, coupled with pairs of two people as Natsu dragged Lucy to the last remaining table.

The man in the front, wearing a giant, outlandish chef's hat and white chef-suit—allowing his orange hair to stand out nicely—smiled at the class. "Now that we are all here. Let me introduce myself. My name is Gildarts and I'll be your instructor for the evening. Now let the _loveee making_ begin."

Lucy's brows furrowed inwards. _Love making_? Why did that sound familiar? She gave Natsu a sideways glance, wondering if he had the same sense of déjà vu, but the boy was too busy playing with the whisk to notice anything.

Really? Her eye twitched, slapping Natsu's hand to get him to drop it. He glowered at her, but at least he did put it down.

The teacher's voice then boomed throughout the room, "Okay, first things first. Cooking is a very _intimate and sensual art_ and your bond with your partner should be taken _very seriously_. Now underneath your station, you will find two aprons. To get started, I would like you to tie the apron around your partner to help set the _mood_."

"Uhh…" Natsu and Lucy shared a look of confusion and watched everyone in the class do as the teacher had instructed. With a shrug, Natsu reached downwards and pulled out two white aprons. He set one down on the counter and looked at Lucy, "Turn around so I can put this on you."

"This is so weird…" she muttered, before allowing Natsu to drape the apron around her front, tying it gently around her neck. Good think she had decided to tie her hair up, making it easy for Natsu. She could feel his body heat radiating against her back and oddly she found herself wanting to fall back against him…

"My turn," he said gruffly, turning his back to her and Lucy did as he had, though she found it rather difficult to tie the apron around his neck with his bulky scarf in the way.

Feeling Lucy's fingers ghost the nap of his neck as she tried to tie the string around his scarf, Natsu could feel slight goosebumps forming, causing him to swallow.

"Okay, good!" Gildarts beamed, rubbing his hands together. "Next step, wash your hands!"

Well that task seemed pretty normal Lucy decided as she turned the faucet on, carefully scrubbing her hands and washed as Natsu followed suit.

While drying her hands on the paper towels, Natsu decided to air dry—to Lucy's chagrin—shaking his soaked hands like a dog, effectively splashing Lucy.

"Quit it!" she cried, using her right arm to block her face and Natsu only laughed in response, enjoying the way her tiny nose scrunched up.

"Okay now let's get down to the fun stuff!" Gildarts said, interrupting Natsu's splash fest. "Today, we will be baking brownies!"

"Yes!" Natsu cheered and Lucy giggled at his over enjoyment.

"So I'd like one of you to crack three eggs—but don't whisk it yet, while the other pours flour, sugar, and cocoa powder into a bowl, following the measurements on the recipe in front of you."

Lucy spotted the recipe, a flimsy piece of paper coated in flour, and thrusted it at Natsu, "Eh?" he cocked his head to the side, grasping the paper.

"You do the flour, I'll do the eggs," she directed, knowing very well what happened the last time Natsu cracked an egg, gagging at the memory of the crunchy egg shells he got all in the food…

He puffed out his cheeks and floundered his arms, "I wanna crack the eggs! Pouring flour is boring."

"I don't trust you with eggs," she teased, grabbing the eggs that were placed nicely in a tiny bowl.

"Meanie," he grumbled, grudgingly grabbing measurement cups to dip into the flour bag, followed by the cocoa powder. He eyed her from his peripheral, watching as she was just about to crack open the first egg. A mischievous glint crossed his features as he shouted, "Don't choke!"

And Lucy flinched just as the egg connected with the edge of the bowl, cracking it in an ugly fashion.

" _Natsu_!" she seethed, turning slightly so she could face him. Veins throbbed all over as she went to smack his right arm.

He smirked, capturing Lucy's arm before she could relay her assault onto him. "What? Not my fault you have shaky hands."

"Jer-Jerk!" she stammered, her face heating up a million degrees as she tensely met Natsu's shinning, black eyes. But the joking looking on his face quickly faded, replaced by something so intense, it made her blood boil as her gaze traveled down to his tan hand on her pale arm.

"Well, well, well," the instructor's voice rang from behind them. "Look at the sexual tension we have going on here. That is the romance of cooking, for ya!"

And both their faces twisted up with surprise and mortification. Natsu let out a sputtering sound as he dropped Lucy's arm like it had burned him while she choked out, "Wh-What?! We-we don't have any sexual tension!"

"What she said," Natsu grunted, pointing his thumb over at Lucy.

A sly smirk crossed Gildarts face—that made Lucy shiver—as he placed his hands on Natsu's shoulders. "Well if that's the case, we will be fixing that soon enough, buddy."

"Heh?" Natsu's eyes suspiciously narrowed.

"Okay," Gildarts called to the class. "Now it is time to whisk the eggs!" Without second thought, Lucy grabbed hold of the whisk and began just as the teacher added, "I would like the person who poured the flour to wrap themselves around their partner to help them whisk it."

"What—EEK!" Lucy gasped, stumbling forwards into the table thanks to Natsu getting shoved flush against her, allowing her to feel his warm breath on her head and every rigid muscle of his against her back and let's not forget how snuggly her butt was getting with his groin.

Natsu felt every bone in his body tighten up as his face was smashed against Lucy's hair, allowing him to swallow up a nice mouthful of it. He quickly pulled his head up, coughing out her blonde locks.

"Now boy, wrap those arms around her like so." Natsu could feel his arms being moved around Lucy's curvy body, landing right over her hands that were clutching the whisk. His face felt like he got sunburned and his heart was hammering like crazy, making him wonder if she could actually feel it. This was not the ideal way to rid his crush on his friend… "Good! Now together you whisk!"

And Natsu was sure this would be the death of him…with the way Lucy's hips circled while she whisked—right against his pelvic area—

He took a giant step back.

Though Lucy didn't appear to notice to his odd behavior. She was too busy trying not to die from her heart palpitations. His hands felt so warm and nice against hers. She wanted to die at the thought. Her crush on her best friend—coming back tenfold.

What kind of cooking class were they in?

"Okay, that's enough!"

Natsu hastily released his hold on Lucy, much to her vexation. "Now pour the eggs into the bowl with the dry ingredients."

She did as commanded.

"And repeat what you did before, mixing the ingredients—together with you partner—because this is what this class is about. Becoming one!"

"EHH?" Lucy shrieked, unable to comprehend the situation.

"…the hell?" Natsu murmured into Lucy's ear, allowing his warm, fiery breath to kiss her left ear as he wrapped himself back around her.

This time he felt less tense and maybe a bit tender, in Lucy's opinion as she reveled in the feel of his hands over hers. She even found herself sagging back against his chest.

"Keep mixing until the batters nice and thick!" Gildarts instructed. "And make sure there aren't too many lumps!"

And Natsu's gaze dropped downwards, seeing Lucy practically cuddled against his chest. He found himself reveling in the way she fitted so nice against him and how smooth and soft her hands were.

"Okay next, it's time to _sample_ the batter—"

"Now we're talkin'!" Natsu grinned, pulling away from Lucy to dip his finger into the batter.

"—And I want you to let your partner _lick_ it off your finger."

"HEHHH?!" Natsu and Lucy's eyes both nearly popped out of their sockets. _Lick off the batter?!_

"What kind of perverted cooking class is this?!" Lucy sobbed to herself as Natsu poked his chocolate coated finger at her. "I'm not licking it!"

"I ain't letting you lick it…" he scoffed with his cheeks flushing a deep shade of red, feeling his heart jump into his throat.

"It's the Intimacy Cooking class. You know? How to cook up some love in the bedroom." the couple in front of them stated, answering Lucy's question.

And all the blood in Lucy and Natsu's body drained away, leaving nothing but a numbing trail in its wake.

"L-Lucy," Natsu said with his jaw tightly clenched and his hand still in the batter. "When your old man and Aquarius said stuff about you needing a boyfriend—Did they mean—"

"STOPPP!" Lucy cried into her palms, wishing she could just disappear. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"Now, now you two," Gildarts strolled over, looking a bit irritated. "You're yelling is killing the mood. Now go let your partner lick your finger clean—You're ruining the point of my intimacy class!" He pulled Natsu's finger out of the brownie mix, holding it in front of Lucy.

"I don't want my finger in her nasty mouth," Natsu spat with his face burning up like the preheated oven. "I'll probably catch her weird-ness 'cuz she's a total weird—GAHH!"

His slanted eyes grow three times the size as he gapped at Lucy sucking tightly on his index finger, holding his hand firmly in hers. He could feel her tongue lapping him up, getting every inch of chocolate off of him, moving it back and forth…

He made eye contact with her and she looked vengeful—probably mad at his poor choice of words…

Heat coiled throughout his body, causing his heart to accelerate and his breathing to halt. He could feel a tightness in his—

Lucy released his finger with a loud _pop_.

All words of reason left him.

"Such sexual tension!" Gildart commended, with a tearful look of joy.

Lucy quickly turned her back to the stunned Natsu, feeling like her heart was going to burst. Why did she do that? She had let her anger get the best of her and now she just gave herself the ultimate humiliation…

"Now pour the batter into the pan."

Lucy grasped the bowl and began to scoop it out with the help of a scrapping tool and shyly peeked over at Natsu who was still frozen with his finger in the air. "S-Stop looking like that!" She furiously flicked the scrapper at him, causing batter to splatter all over him him. "EEP SORRY!"

And that seemed to shake Natsu out of his stupor. A devilish smirk took over his face as he dipped his hands into the bowl, getting a nice glob of batter.

"N-Natsu," she took a wary step back as she eyed his hands dripping brownie batter all over the floor. " _Don't you dare_!"

"Heh well you started this," he shrugged, lunging forwards—before Lucy even had a chance to react—smearing his hands all over her chest and down her cleavage.

She stood stick-straight with her face twisting up from the chill and grossness of chocolate seeping down her chest. "Natsu…" she said tightly, wanting to wipe that stupid grin off his face. "You're going to regret that!" Taking a nice handful of her own chocolate goo, she attacked, giving Natsu a nice face full of it.

He was stunned by the attack. Quickly wiping his face with his forearm, he evilly laughed, "This means war!"

Suddenly chocolate was flying all around with Natsu and Lucy's laughing ringing all over like the music of love.

And as though their fight was contagious, the other couples in the room created their own food fights while Gildarts sat back, laughing to himself, "My work here is done,"

"Time to make you a brunette," Natsu teased, pressing Lucy against the counter as he painted her hair with the batter, rubbing his hands down her once-silky hair.

"Nooooo," she cried out in laughter, struggling against his hold, shoving a hand against his hard chest.

He joined her laugher, taking in his work, as he playful tucked a chocolate strand of hair behind her ear, enjoying the way her cheeks turned pink and teased, "You still look cute even as a brunette."

Her face flushed ten times darker as she meekly met his dark eyes, "You think I'm cute?"

His own face flushed up as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head, unknowingly dying his own hair brown, "I-I guess…"

She held her face between her palms and gushed, "Wahh you're making blush!"

"Tch, whatever," he scoffed, running a finger down her chest, causing her heart to thump loudly, to gather up some batter and then brought his finger up to his mouth to taste it. His face twisted in revulsion, "Looks like you'll never get a boyfriend since you can't even make brownie batter taste good."

"It's your fault!" she exclaimed in annoyance. All she did was crack the eggs. How could she have screwed that up? "You must have forgotten the sugar!"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved her off, with his finger still in his mouth as he released his hold on her. "Saves some poor guy from having to kiss you…"

And despite Natsu's rude words, Lucy couldn't help but snigger as a dark thought crossed into her mind.

"What?" he asked, looking at her with distrust.

"Indirect kiss."

"Heh?" Natsu froze, his eyes slanted eyes squinting at her.

"That finger you're sucking on is the one that I licked so that means you indirectly kiss me which makes you the poor boy who kissed me—so hah!"

Natsu immediately pulled his finger from his mouth and pursed his lips in thought and then gave a careless shrug, "Well if that's the case…Might as well really kiss you then."

"Yeah," she nodded vigorously. "You might as—WHAT?!"

And warm lips were suddenly pressed against hers.

Her eyes, wide open in surprise, met Natsu's tightly sealed eyes. She felt Natsu's warm hand gently caress the back of her head, urging her to melt into him—and she did just that, allowing her mouth to open up so that their lips could lock together like puzzle pieces, fitting together so perfectly.

She sucked gently on his lower lip as her hands fisted against his apron to pull him closer against her. Natsu let out a moan of content, before pulling back, resting his forehead against hers, allowing her to feel his pink bangs tickling her forehead.

Both of them were panting like never before, hearts beating so rapidly… Natsu cupped her cheek and Lucy allowed herself to fall victim to the touch. He swallowed before breathily saying, "I have to confess somethin'…I only came tonight 'cuz I wanted to sabotage you learning how to cook."

And Lucy sucked in a breath, "What? Why?"

"If learning how to cook means you'll get a boyfriend," he panted, his dark eyes ensnaring her like never-ending void, "then I don't want that."

"Natsu…" her heart stuttered.

"I want to be your boyfriend…I just thought you didn't see me like that—"

"Yes!"

"Wh—"

"I-I want to be your girlfriend and—"

And once again, Lucy found herself being kissed by Natsu Dragneel—her best friend and now-boyfriend, molding into him like a burning flame.

"Looks like Aquarius and your old man did the right thing making you take cooking classes," Natsu panted with a breathy chuckle after pulling back again.

"Shut upppp!"

"Ahhh," Gildarts sighed, "they remind me of the black-haired boy with that hot blue-haired girl who talked in third person. How cute! Wonder if Mest-sensei's regular cooking class is as fun as this one…"

 **The End.**

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading!**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful weekend and I am so thankful for all of you!**


End file.
